


Grasshopper

by shinigami714



Series: Spirit Guides [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thilbo, bagginshield, suggested mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits are one of the softer creatures of Middle Earth. They have no qualms with their emotions and enjoy the simple things in life, like romance and love. Dwarven customs differ greatly, their emotions often kept on the inside. What happens when the two mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Bilbo and Bofur are Best Friends Forever. I don't know where the heck this idea came from…and this story is a lot different than anything I've written before, and a lot longer. Erm…well hope you enjoy, I apologize for any mistakes, it's 4:30 am here and my editing eyes may not be at their best.

The company had rest well at Beorn’s lodgings and rejoiced at once again having ponies to ride upon. Even Bilbo was grateful for once as the harsh rocky ground had been unkind to his feet. The hobbit was used to walking, but the conditions they walked in were less than optimal, and now the bottoms of his feet were riddled with open cuts and bruises. 

Bilbo had greatly enjoyed the past few days with the company. He felt a part of it, a true member for once and he gazed upon the dwarf king frequently. Thorin’s words had filled his heart, and mended any disagreement between the two, though Bilbo still felt awkward in his presence. Perhaps it was because the embrace had kindled other emotions, ones that Bilbo had only barely thought on. Thorin’s touch had pushed those feelings into a full-fledged flame. The hobbit was falling for Thorin Oakenshield, and he was incredibly embarrassed by the notion. He’d had plenty of time to observe the dwarf and dwarves in general by now. Thorin was strong, in battle and in mind. He fought with his heart. Bilbo figured the dwarf probably enjoyed qualities such as power, and physical prowess. Perhaps even a fine beard and age beyond Bilbo’s own years. The hobbit knew the qualities he possessed, those of a Baggins, were far from anything Thorin could really appreciate, even if he had accepted him into the company. Still he pined, and still he observed, and in those few moments the dwarf would look back with a smile, Bilbo felt true happiness.

He watched the other dwarves too, discovering their customs, and noting the way they acted. He found they weren’t nearly as impolite as he first thought back in the Shire. The dwarves were kind and cheerful. They made a mess, and were rowdy, but always cleaned up in the end. Many of them tried to include Bilbo, even asking about differences in hobbit culture, which Bilbo was pleased to explain. The hobbit wondered at many things about the culture of dwarves, but was too shy to ask in return, lest his feelings be discovered. He was curious what dwarves thought of love. Was it a weak emotion to them? Bilbo knew they loved some things, such as their home, and gold, as they spoke so fondly of it. But to love another, that was a mystery to Bilbo. He supposed they had relations, as Gloin was married, and spoke often of his son back in the Blue Mountains. But was it love, or just a necessity? 

It was a peaceful day that Bilbo first noticed something interesting about the dwarves, something that would change his very being forever. He was riding next to Bofur and observing as always, this time watching one of the younger dwarves. Kili was solemn for once, his hand playing with something at his neck. Bilbo noticed he wore a pendant, too detailed to see from this distance. After looking around Bilbo could see similar pendants on all of the dwarves. Some were hidden underneath armor, some lay proudly atop. Bilbo wondered how he had not noticed such a thing before, though perhaps he just nonchalantly thought it unimportant. He turned to look at Bofur noticing a similar pendant hanging between the open collar of his tunic.

“Is something troubling you Master Baggins?” Bofur questioned, turning to look at the hobbit. He spoke around his pipe, thick clouds of smoke flying up in the air. Bilbo frowned slightly.

“I was just noticing…all of you seem to wear a pendant around your necks. Is it to do with the company?” Bilbo asked resting his fingers gently at his throat. Bofur removed his pipe and smiled, his eyes squinting a bit.

“The company? No. It’s a dwarven custom. A bit difficult to explain perhaps,” the dwarf spoke thinking hard with hesitation in his voice. Bilbo looked away slightly crestfallen, the differences between hobbits and dwarves clear once more. Bofur obviously thought this was something a hobbit could not understand or could not be trusted with.

“I…see,” Bilbo said, his eyes lowering a bit and then he glanced briefly at Thorin who rode at the front with Gandalf. He bit his lip. Bofur studied the hobbit, his pipe hanging from his hand.

“We have a long ride ahead of us yet. I could try,” Bofur finally conceded in an effort to cheer him up. Bilbo grinned and looked expectantly at the dwarf.

“Hmm, well I suppose I’ll start at the beginning. Every dwarf is given a pendant when they reach maturity. They are hand crafted, usually by someone in the family or a close friend. It is a great honour to place it upon your neck,” Bofur started, and Bilbo nodded along as he listened.

“You’ll notice they are all very unique, if you look close that is. On the front here,” Bofur pointed at a symbol within a stone in the pendant and Bilbo leant closer to look.

“It says my name in Khuzdul, and on the back, there can be anything really. Usually a carved image meant to represent your spirit. The one who crafts it decides what it will be,” at this Bofur flipped his up to show the hobbit a detailed engraving of a hummingbird.

“It’s beautiful,” Bilbo spoke wistfully then sat back properly atop his pony and Bofur grinned at him.

“So then they are like a commemoration of coming of age?” Bilbo inquired.

“No, they are much more important than that,” Bofur continued, taking a long whiff from his pipe. His eyes seemed to search the sky for answers.

“These pendants represent our love,” Bofur finished. Bilbo’s eyes widened at the statement. So dwarves did love after all. His eyes begged Bofur to continue and he did.

“We…hmm. We gift and receive them from our chosen partners. You must understand romance works much differently among dwarves. We are not very open about discussing such things. How should I put it? If a dwarf wishes to give themselves, completely, and wholly to another, they remove their pendant and offer it. It is an act of submission of sorts, an act of complete trust, and so you will find, not many of our kind ever do,” Bofur began, and Bilbo was listening enraptured.

“It’s done very publicly, as no other courting typically exists. It must be around your closest kin, so sometimes the choice can be quite difficult to make. The other dwarf could choose to refuse you of course which would be humiliating. And even if they accept…well they must still make their claim,” Bofur finished. 

“What do you mean by claim?” Bilbo asked. Bofur seemed to struggle to put the words together, but eventually he found them.

“The one who receives the pendant must make an official statement to those nearby, claiming the offered dwarf as their own. If any disapprove of their claim, the pair cannot be joined. If there is no argument, the pendants are exchanged, and the pair retires to consummate their bond. That part is quite intimate,” Bofur grinned lasciviously and raised his eyebrow at Bilbo, who flushed slightly at the thought.

“It’s not all fun and games though, some dwarves never find one to give themselves to, and sometimes those that do not wish to give themselves are never offered a pendant. Sometimes love is never admitted, out of fear, but when it is, it is strong,” Bofur finished with a half-smile.

“How…sad,” Bilbo commented and Bofur offered a nod in agreement. The hobbit pondered the lives of dwarves a bit more before yet another question came to mind.

“But what about children? You spoke as though, anyone could…well,” Bilbo trailed off. Bofur tapped his fingers lightly against his pony’s reins.

“Ah, another interesting bit about dwarves. There are not many female dwarves, I’m sure you’ve noticed. In an effort to stop our race from dying out, we’ve come up with…other methods of conceiving children,” Bofur chuckled a bit at this.

“Other…other methods?” Bilbo was truly curious.

“Any dwarf can carry a child, with the help of certain substances. I’m sure if you were interested Master Bilbo, even you could carry a child, though I hear hobbits don’t typically have an issue with that,” At this Bofur poked him teasingly in the side. Bilbo flushed from head to toe.

“I-I wouldn’t know anything about that. Well, I…how…well it’s actually quite remarkable,” the hobbit delightedly spoke. 

“I’m glad you accept it so well. There are many who find our ways quite unusual, especially among men, it is why such matters are rarely spoken of,” Bofur popped his pipe back in and the two travelled in silence for a while.

“So then…does that mean Kili is in love,” Bilbo asked out of the blue.

“Kili, in love? Why do you ask?” Bofur choked on a bit of smoke.

“Oh, I just saw him holding his necklace and thought maybe…he was considering giving it away,” Bilbo muttered.

“Ah. The young lad has done that long as I’ve known him. Though, you’re right, I do believe he is in love,” Bofur said, though his voice was full of sorrow.

“With who?” Bilbo blurted out.

“I’m afraid that, Master Burglar, is not mine to tell,” Bofur said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I did not mean to snoop. It’s just that…he seems so troubled by it,” Bilbo commented.

“Hmm…yes, I suppose he would be,” Bofur seemed unwilling to elaborate. He looked over towards Kili, who was laughing with his brother now, though he still held the pendant between his fingers. 

“So…I guess it would be impossible for a hobbit to be with a dwarf then,” Bilbo spoke without thinking, then immediately blushed when he realised what he said. Bofur paused a bit to study the hobbit and tilted his head slightly.

“Why do you say that?” Bofur finally questioned him.

“Well…just because…the pendants and so on, it’s all so very traditional, well, oh, n-nevermind,” Bilbo stuttered out and his eyes travelled longingly again to the front of the pack. Bofur watched him and followed his gaze to the dwarf king. He smiled a bit in realisation.

“Bilbo, is there someone, in the company, that you like?” Bofur asked watching as the hobbit fidgeted a bit and looked down.

“It’s impossible,” Bilbo quickly finished, and the two spoke no more of it for the rest of the day. Bofur pondered the hobbit for much of it, and made up his mind. Their burglar was a part of the company after all; he ought to feel like he belonged. 

+++++

The next morning Bilbo awoke rather groggily. He had not slept well, his bedroll placed atop many sticks and stones. He was dazedly eating breakfast when Bofur sat next to him cheerily.

“G’mornin’ master Bilbo!” He merrily spoke, and Bilbo thought he was far too chipper for such an early hour. Still Bilbo was a respectable hobbit so he politely responded.

“Good morning, Bofur, you seem quite happy today,” Bilbo commented, taking another bite. Bofur chuckled a bit then pulled a package from his side pouch.

“I’ve got somethin’ for you. An official welcoming gift,” The dwarf said, and handed the package to the hobbit. Bilbo looked at it for a while, then, his food forgotten, began to unwrap it. He pulled back cloth to reveal a small necklace, about his size. And upon closer inspection he noticed it held a pendant, so very similar to the ones the dwarves wore. Bilbo gasped and lifted it for a better look. The front held a green stone set within grey, and when he flipped it there was a detailed image of a grasshopper engraved in the back. Bilbo felt tears come to his eyes. 

“That there’s your name in Khuzdul, close as we could get it anyway. Bifur polished the stones, and I had Nori engrave it for you. I put it all together. Well? Do you like it?” Bofur asked and he nudged Bilbo lightly on the shoulder. Other dwarves were watching the two now as Bilbo had started to cry freely. 

“T-thank you B-Bofur. This means…s-so much. Thank you,” He managed to choke out, then Bofur grinned and gave him a side-armed hug. The dwarf looked up and saw most everyone else was welcoming, though as his gaze passed to their leader, he noted Thorin’s eyes were hard, and his face was grim. Bofur removed his arm from around Bilbo and stood to get ready for the day.

“Time to get going master Baggins!” He jovially spoke, as he watched Bilbo place the pendant around his neck. All the while he felt the cool challenging stare of a dwarf king’s eyes upon his back. Bofur couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at it, though he also felt a tiny bit afraid. He could only hope he didn’t end up dead in a ditch somewhere before they made it to Erebor.

+++++

Bilbo was fondly caressing the pendant around his neck later that day. He rode alone, but was soon joined by Kili, who seemed in need of a distraction.

“Hello there Bilbo,” The dwarf greeted him as their ponies matched in pace. Bilbo smiled at the young dwarf.

“Not riding with your brother today?” Bilbo questioned him and he watched as Kili’s face fell slightly. The dwarf’s hand travelled up to grip the pendant around his neck again, which Bilbo found rather odd.

“Maybe later. I thought I’d give our burglar some company, and hassle him a bit about what he’s now wearing around his neck,” Kili said, a smirk back on his face. Bilbo blushed.

“Oh! Bofur made it for me, with Nori and Bifur’s help. It’s quite beautiful,” and he showed Kili the engravings upon it.

“You know what they are for then? Planning on giving yours away?” Kili teased him.

“Oh…well, no. It…it wouldn’t be accepted I’m sure. But it is nice to feel more like I belong,” Kili didn’t miss the sidelong glances the hobbit directed at Thorin, or the slight flush upon his face. Hobbits truly wore their hearts on their sleeves. 

“What about you? You’re always holding yours, as though itching to give it to someone special,” Bilbo teased right back, and Kili’s hand quickly dropped from his neck. His eyes looked positively scandalized and he studied the scenery a moment before continuing.

“It…would never work,” he finally said, in a quiet voice. Bilbo wondered at what a dwarf like Kili would have to be concerned of. Surely any dwarf would be lucky to have him, though Bilbo knew little about what they looked for in potential mates.

"I don’t see what you have to worry about…unless it was…oh,” Bilbo suddenly stopped, thinking hard and his eyes widened in comprehension. The hobbit watched as Kili’s hands tightened around the pony’s reins, and anguish passed over his face. There was only one thought that came to Bilbo’s mind. Kili spent all of his time with one dwarf in particular and Bilbo could think of no one else in the company he would take interest in.

“Are you…in love with…your brother, Kili?” Bilbo asked him, barely above a whisper. Kili’s face scrunched up in agony and he glanced between Bilbo and Fili who rode ahead with Dwalin. Kili lifted a hand to pull through his hair.

“You think me disgusting, don’t you?” Kili asked ashamed. Bilbo watched the dwarf with worry. He could not imagine how difficult it would be to fall in love with a sibling, especially if those around you disapproved of such an act. Especially if that sibling disapproved. Bilbo knew one thing for sure, he could not possibly be disgusted by anyone just for loving another.

“I think…if we spent less time trying to put a stop to love, and more time trying to put a stop to hate, Middle Earth would be better for it. I see no harm in loving another, no matter who they may be,” Bilbo said as he looked upon Kili with only reverence in his eyes. The dwarf gazed at him with awe, his face relaxing a bit.

“They were right to engrave a grasshopper on your pendant Bilbo. Thank you,” Kili spoke earnestly. The two rode next to each other pleasantly. Bilbo observed Fili up ahead. Every so often the dwarf would turn to check on his brother, reaffirming he was alright. 

“Why do you fear…giving yours to your brother?” Bilbo tentatively asked and Kili turned to him with a scandalized look on his face.

“I could never! By Durin, what if he turned me down. I could never face him again. And then I would have lost my brother entirely. Not to mention Thorin would disapprove. He’d think I was playing a prank again, wouldn’t allow it. Then the others would think me a fool. My brother would look at me in disgust. I’d be…I’d be a wreck,” the dwarf finished.

“But what if…what if he accepted it? Wouldn’t the others have to accept your love in that case? Surely Thorin wouldn’t force you both apart if you were serious,” Bilbo voiced.

“If I…if I thought he would accept, I’d give it in a second,” Kili answered quickly. 

“What if he gave you his?” Bilbo questioned again and Kili just laughed.

“Even more impossible,” he spoke his face set in a grim line. Bilbo didn’t know much about how these things worked, so he was honestly curious.

“Why’s that?” The hobbit continued. Kili took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

“Fili’s the heir. He’ll take the throne after uncle Thorin. It would be improper for him to give his pendant away. The King must always be all-powerful and such an act of submission, it’s dishonorable. Heirs to the throne are not allowed to bear children, since they are obligated to fight in the front lines, and a dwarf king must always be prepared for battle,” Kili recited, mimicking Thorin’s tone. Bilbo snorted a bit, and Kili smiled sadly at him. 

“I didn’t realise…it was quite so strict,” Bilbo spoke. Kili just nodded. Ahead of them Fili slowed his pony and turned to fall back beside them, riding on Bilbo’s other side.

“What are you two talking about that’s got you looking so solemn?” The dwarf asked, and Kili scratched his head and looked away.

“Just these pendants. Bofur made me one, since I inquired about them,” Bilbo spoke in what he hoped was his cheeriest tone.

“Ah, I noticed you putting it on this morning. Got someone in mind do you?” Fili teased him, just as Kili had before. Bilbo immediately changed the direction of the conversation, not willing to go down that path again.

“Kili was telling me you can’t give yours, because you’re the heir of Durin,” Bilbo offhandedly commented, then realised it was probably a poor decision when Kili coughed subtly beside him.

“That’s true. I’ve got no choice but to wait for one to be offered,” Fili said, his hands resting across one another.

“And has anyone, ever offered you one?” Bilbo continued, then immediately felt like hitting himself for it.

“Three dwarves total, back in the Blue Mountains, though I turned them all down,” Fili finished, a small smirk lifting the braids around his mouth.

“Why?” Bilbo asked, then instantly felt terrible for pushing again. Why oh why couldn’t he just let it drop? Kili was so tense on his other side, and he hated himself for continuing this conversation in his presence. He really ought to stop meddling in the affairs of others. Fili had grown sombre as well now and he straightened his back on his pony before answering.

“I greatly doubt that I will ever accept a pendant. It is not required. And I do not need to provide heirs as anyone can be appointed, though it does make things easier. Although, the throne has been in the Durin family for some time, I’m sure uncle would be disappointed if I did not continue the line,” Fili finished. Bilbo didn’t miss Kili’s slight flinch. The younger dwarf refused still to look at his brother while he spoke. Fili, however, was looking fixedly at Kili when he continued.

“There is only one dwarf I would accept a pendant from, and I am sure it will never be offered, not to me,” Fili finished, his expression serious for once, then he presented a nod to Bilbo and hurried his pony back up to ride with Dwalin once more. Bilbo’s eyes widened and he looked at Kili who seemed frozen in shock. The hobbit and dwarf glanced at each other and Bilbo thought there might be a hint of wetness in Kili’s eyes, though it could have been a trick of the light, or simply from the brisk wind.

“Do I dare?” Kili whispered into the air and Bilbo knew not how to respond.

+++++

When the company stopped midday for a rest Bilbo settled in to enjoy a bit of pipe-weed with Bofur. His friend wrapped an arm around his shoulder and laughed. The two were chatting with ease when Thorin grabbed Bilbo aggressively by his wrist, knocking Bofur’s arm away. The dwarf turned the hobbit towards him, glaring at his face, then reached out to touch the pendant around Bilbo’s neck.

“You know not the consequences of wearing one of these, hobbit. Do not give it away lightly. It does not represent a simple fancy of the heart, as your kind take a liking to,” Thorin spoke. The rest of the company watched with rapt attention as Bilbo pulled from Thorin’s grasp in rage.

“How dare you! I know exactly the meaning behind it. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?” Bilbo argued, never one to be treated with disrespect. He was a Baggins, of Bag End, and would be treated as such.

“It’s not right for you to wear it,” Thorin continued and the company was growing restless around the two.

“What do you mean? It was gifted to me; Bofur wouldn’t have given me it if it was not allowed,” Bilbo insisted. Thorin’s anger seemed to increase at this and he advanced on the hobbit with blazing eyes.

“You’re not a dwarf, Bilbo Baggins; you should not participate in our traditions!” Thorin bellowed gripping the hobbit by his vest. Bilbo’s eyes filled with shock and he gasped at the anger in the dwarf’s voice. Thorin looked away, trying to calm himself. Instead he released Bilbo and walked away into the forestry. He pushed Ori roughly out of his way, his books falling to the ground, and left the hobbit shaking and alone.

Bilbo felt tears come unbidden to his eyes and begin to fall down his face. Still Thorin thought so little of him. Bilbo had thought, after saving his life, that perhaps the dwarf might respect him, just a little. That he’d be a proper member of this company. Bilbo realised just how impossible his love was. A dwarf like Thorin Oakenshield would never think a hobbit worthy of his love. He was such a fool. Bilbo sank to his knees and clasped his hands in front of him letting the tears fall silently. The dwarves murmured amongst themselves and soon Bofur approached him, kneeling in front of him.

“You’ve done nothing wrong Bilbo, that’s just…Thorin,” Bofur began sheepishly, knowing it was in part his own fault.

“He’s been in a foul mood all day,” Dwalin agreed as he bent to help Ori with his books.

“No doubt, you’re one of us laddie,” Gloin said beside him and ruffled his hair and Bilbo choked on a sob.

“Come now, stop those tears,” Bofur said and he ran his thumbs under Bilbo’s eyes, but they continued to fall. The dwarf watched him with sadness. Bilbo felt arms wrap around him from behind and Kili spoke into his ear.

“Don’t cry Bilbo, you’re our Grasshopper,” the dwarf said gently, the others making noises of agreement, but it only made him cry more.

+++++

Thorin stormed away, angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He’d said terrible things to the hobbit, things he was undeserving of. The dwarf punched at a tree in frustration. Never had he wanted something more and been so unable to do anything about it. He heard soft footfalls approaching from the side and turned to see his old friend Balin approaching. The dwarf observed Thorin for a few moments before he stepped forward to lean against the tree next to him.

“You and I both know it’s not a crime for another race to wear a dwarven pendant. It happened quite often in the days of Erebor, when our trade was strong,” Balin began. Thorin sighed and turned to lean against the tree as well. His head fell back a bit and he looked up through the leaves at the sky.

“I know. I know this very well,” Thorin said through a sigh.

“And the hobbit is more a part of us than any has been before,” Balin continued.

“I know,” Thorin responded again, closing his eyes in shame.

“So what is it my friend, that is truly bothering you?” Balin asked in his soft tone as he looked upon the dwarf king. Thorin opened his eyes and watched the leaves fall around them.

“I am merely worried, that he will get hurt by this, that he’ll choose the wrong dwarf,” Thorin spoke. Balin hummed beside him, and the two stood next to one another in silence for quite a while. Soon Balin shifted from the tree and placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Perhaps you are simply afraid, that it will not be you he chooses,” Balin finished and Thorin looked at him in shock. Balin patted him gently and as he walked away the dwarf said only one thing more,

“You should apologize to him, Thorin.”

+++++

The rest of the day was awkward. The company had started travelling again once Thorin returned. He mounted his pony in silence, and the rest of the company followed suit. Bilbo’s face was puffy and red from tears, and Thorin seemed unable to look at him. Kili avoided Fili, and Fili avoided Kili. Bofur stayed far away from Bilbo in the presence of the dwarf king, afraid to ignite Thorin’s wrath again. The other dwarves were tense. And Gandalf seemed to watch everything with great interest, though he rode near the hobbit in a protective manner.

That evening the company set up camp in a comfortable clearing. The ground was much softer and Bilbo thought he may be able to get a good rest. They sat around a fire, as they did most nights, singing and drinking, some of the earlier tension ebbing away. The hobbit sat across from Thorin, unable to look him in the eye, and unsure the dwarf wanted his presence near him. Kili sat next to Bilbo, similarly far from his brother who was sharpening his knives a bit away.

Kili’s leg bounced up and down in nervousness and he glanced around frequently. His hand was in its usual place, holding his pendant. He was breathing shakily, trying to come to a decision. With one last glance up, Kili’s body stopped fidgeting, and he snapped his pendant from its place on his neck. The unlatching noise drew Bilbo’s and a few surrounding dwarves’ attention. They watched as Kili stood, pendant in hand and walked slowly around the campfire.

Fili had his head down, but he heard the soft scuffle of feet in front of him and looked up curiously. He blinked and froze. There in front of him was a hand holding a pendant he’d recognize anywhere. Kili’s name stood out in Khuzdul and Fili’s breath hitched slightly at the sight. His eyes followed the arm up to look upon his brother’s face. Kili shook slightly, his nervousness evident. This was no joke, Kili was far too serious, and far too afraid for this to possibly be a joke. Fili’s eyes darkened and he lowered his knives to the ground beside him then wrapped his hands around his brothers’ as he stood. By now every member of the company was watching with rapt attention.

Fili looked his brother in the eye, no trace of a smirk upon his face. Kili looked positively terrified. His eyebrows were scrunched together in worry, and his lips trembled. Fili gently removed the pendant from his brother’s hand and turned him towards the company, pulling Kili thrush against his body. Kili could feel his brother’s breath at his ear and he gasped in surprise.

“I, Fili, son of Dis, and heir to the throne of Durin, enact my right to claim the dwarf offered before me, as my own,” Fili voiced, loud and commanding and Kili shivered. The company looked on in anticipation, many mouths open in surprise, and others not surprised at all.

“Are there any, among my kin here today, that do not approve of my claim?” Fili asked as he looked upon every member of the company. His hand gripped his brother tightly and Kili bit his lip anxiously. Fili’s gaze pointedly stopped upon Thorin, awaiting his approval. Thorin observed the brothers, Kili, who was shaking but definitely earnest in his decision and Fili who held his brother tightly, his eyes daring their uncle to disapprove. The dwarf king lifted his head then nodded with a small smile, his eyes connecting with Fili’s. The elder brother let his lids fall closed for a moment, and he breathed in deeply before he spoke again.

“Then I take this dwarf before me,” Fili began, and he reached up to unlatch the pendant around his own neck, moving it to his brother’s, lifting the other in his hand to replace it. Kili breathed in shakily as his brother snapped them both in their now rightful place.

“As my own, for the rest of time,” Fili finished in a whisper. Kili swallowed hard as his brother gently pulled his collar down to reveal his neck and shoulder. And he felt Fili’s lips press down on his skin, sucking lightly, marking him, and then once again just under his ear. The company cheered, and clapped, Dwalin catcalling, as Fili gripped his brother’s hand and pulled him away for much needed privacy. They could hear the dwarves breaking out into song in the distance the previous tension evaporated.

Fili walked with purpose and without words, until they were far enough that the company’s singing could barely be heard. Then he turned pulling his brother’s back to his chest again. His hands moved to spread Kili’s collar and he deftly began to remove his brother’s shirt. His fingers stroked the skin as it was revealed and Kili shivered at the touch. Fili kissed at his brother’s shoulder again and Kili moaned at the touch.

“I feared you would never offer yourself to me, darling brother,” Fili spoke and Kili could feel the clasps from his short braids brushing against his bare neck. Fili’s hands returned to their task of disrobing his brother. His jackets and shirts had been removed, and Fili rest his fingers over Kili’s bare abdomen. He rubbed his hands there in soft circles and licked up his brother’s neck and around the edge of his ear.

“Someday, you’ll carry my heirs,” Fili whispered and Kili shuddered at the thought, his head falling back against his brother’s shoulder. Fili hummed and grinned against him, then moved his hands to untie Kili’s lower garments, freeing his brother’s painfully hard arousal. Cold air brushed across Kili’s front and he trembled in his brother’s arms. Fili hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kili’s breeches, pushing them gently over his brother’s bony hips. They fell loosely to the forest floor, leaving Kili completely bare. Fili’s fingers stroked at his waist, then down the front of his thighs.

“I’ve wanted you to gift me yourself since you first received your pendant,” Fili whispered.

“Brother…,” Kili gasped in return, as Fili brought his hands around and under the crease of his rear.

“Spread your legs,” Fili ordered. Kili blushed and did as told, lifting his feet from his pants on the ground, then his brother’s hands were spreading him and touching him between his thighs and Kili thought he might die. Fili licked a trail up his brother’s spine before placing a finger at his entrance. Kili felt it press at his muscles then penetrate him, and he was sure the only thing keeping him standing was his brother’s arm at his chest. He felt the finger thrust within him, stretching him, and Fili’s other hand splayed against his front, holding him in place. His brother’s tongue played at his neck and Kili turned to look at him. He saw those blue eyes, thick with lust, and his brother’s ever present smirk. Then they were kissing, mouths entangled together passionately. Fili’s tongue pushed past his brother’s lips, thrusting in a similar fashion to the finger below. 

“I love you my brother…,” Fili whispered between kisses then he added another finger, slipping it through the tight ring below. Kili moaned into his lips and his brother devoured his tongue. The younger dwarf stood on his toes, the fingers within his body too much to handle. His legs began to close but his brother tutted, and spread them again with a clothed thigh. Kili leant forward, his shoulders shaking and he whimpered loudly as his brother continued pushing his fingers deep within him. Each thrust was hitting something that made Kili’s vision turn white. His arousal bobbed in front of him and he wanted to touch himself, but his hands were gripped too tightly into his brother’s tunic behind him.. 

When a third finger penetrated him, Kili howled. He felt his brother’s clothed arousal pushing at his thigh and suddenly he was spurting violently over the forest floor, his body a quivering mess. Fili kept his fingers within his brother throughout his climax, enjoying the sporadic twitching around them. When Kili’s body went limp against his arm, Fili removed his fingers gently and lowered his brother to the ground. He rolled him onto his back and knelt between the dwarf’s still spread legs. 

“How I’ve wanted you…,” Fili groaned, observing his brother’s debauched body. Kili was slender and muscled, and a light dusting of dark hairs riddled his chest and thighs. Fili’s eyes travelled up to where his pendant rest around his brother’s neck. He stroked it reverently.

“I like seeing my name on you brother,” he spoke, and Kili’s dark eyes connected with Fili’s. The two brothers watched each other, speaking much without voicing anything. When Kili’s arousal began to grow again, Fili unlaced his breeches and removed his own large hardness. He pushed his brother’s thighs back against his chest and rubbed their arousals together, drawing sweet mewls and gasps from Kili’s lips. Fili placed himself at his brother’s entrance and leant down to kiss him chastely, his arms hooked under Kili’s knees. Then he was pushing in, breaching him, and Kili’s legs quaked against him. Fili groaned at his brother’s tightness, pressing a kiss to one of his knees. The two stayed like that for a few moments unmoving, until Kili lightly begged his brother to continue.

“Please…Fili, please,” Kili panted and he thrust himself up just slightly. Fili closed his eyes and began rocking against his brother, filling him completely. The brothers were so very close, and Fili leant back, pulling Kili atop his lap to hold him near. They kissed gently as Fili thrust up into his brother’s body and he stroked his hands around his brother’s back and neck, playing with his long hair. Kili’s hands began undoing the front of Fili’s tunic, spreading it so he could run his fingers across his brother’s muscled chest and Fili toyed with the leather strapping the pendant hung from around his brother’s neck. When he brought a hand around to tease Kili’s peaked nipples the younger dwarf screamed and twitched upon him spending himself in ropes across Fili’s clothes and chest.

Fili laughed at the incredibleness of this all, pushing into Kili’s body with abandon. He felt his seed fill his brother, and seep down between their bodies. Then he chuckled some more and grabbed Kili tight to his chest, falling back on the forest floor, his brother entangled atop him. The two lay like that as Fili traced nonsense shapes on his brother’s bare back. 

“I am so lucky,” Fili whispered, and he kissed his brother on top of his head, and cuddled him for the rest of the night.

+++++

The sounds of lovemaking were heard well into the evening by the campfire and Bilbo blushed heavily at the implications. The whole thing was rather embarrassing, though somewhere Bilbo couldn’t help but think it was incredibly romantic as well. The hobbit was grateful the two dwarves were able to be with one another, as they obviously loved each other dearly. He hoped he had played a small part in convincing Kili to gift his pendant to Fili. Bilbo smiled wistfully as his mind travelled to his own hopeless love. So lost he was in his thoughts he did not notice Thorin approach him until the dwarf was seated next to him. Bilbo looked upon him in shock. Thorin’s elbows were on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him as he tentatively began to speak.

“I…am sorry, Bilbo, for the words I spoke to you earlier. It was uncalled for, and I directed my anger at you when it had no right to be there,” Thorin sat beside him for a while, unsure how to continue. Dwarves really were terrible with words. Bilbo said nothing, afraid he would only voice the wrong thing. Thorin pressed his hands against his thighs and stood, turning to look at the hobbit.

“I was worried, that you would get hurt, and then I ended up hurting you myself,” Thorin lifted a hand to grasp the pendant around Bilbo’s neck. He turned it slightly, rubbing his thumb across the engraving on the back.

“It suits you, Grasshopper,” He spoke and lifted his eyes to look at Bilbo’s honey brown ones. The hobbit blushed at the name and opened his mouth slightly, though no words came out. Thorin smiled softly at him before letting the pendant go, his fingers resting against the dip in Bilbo’s neck just briefly.

“The dwarf you give it to will be very lucky indeed,” he finished, almost regretfully, then moved away to set up his bedroll. Bilbo sat in stunned silence. He’d received a true apology, and perhaps he was seeing things, but the dwarf king seemed, almost, fond of him. His neck tingled where Thorin’s fingers had rested. The hobbit felt joy in his heart, though he tried not to get his hopes up. He slept well that evening, dreaming first of flowers and gardens, then later of much more indecent things that woke him with a not so unpleasant start in the early morning.

+++++ 

The next few days were peaceful and Bilbo smiled enviously at the two dwarf brothers who seemingly had no qualms about showing off their love for one another any longer. They would smile shyly at each other, toss each other happy glances, and even kiss gently as they rode next to each other. He had questioned Bofur about it, and he’d said it was normal. Dwarves it seemed were very closed off with their feelings while single, but once together, their love became more passionate than any. Bilbo thought it was incredible, although he could have done without the obvious noises in the night. Fili and Kili had no shame. And Kili was a very loud dwarf, very loud. 

Bilbo and Thorin had returned to a fairly normal routine around each other. They spoke infrequently, but pleasantly. Bilbo noticed that Thorin was looking at him more often, and the dwarf had started doing some very undwarflike things, like getting the hobbit an extra bowl at suppertime, or lending him his blanket on especially chilly nights. Kili had teased him about it, saying he’d managed to tame the great Thorin Oakenshield. 

Bilbo’s nickname had caught on with the company, and they’d taken to calling him Grasshopper fondly. The hobbit enjoyed it, and felt once again, like he belonged here with the company. With each passing day, Bilbo felt less like a hobbit in spirit, and more like a dwarf. He still thought of the Shire, but as he listened to more and more stories of Erebor, it almost began to feel as though he was listening to stories of his own lost home.

They were camped one night, just on the outskirts of the darkest patch of Mirkwood, planning to enter the depths the following morning. Bilbo sat across from Thorin again, watching as the dwarf king and Dwalin cleaned the blood from their blades. Thorin’s arms moved with grace, and he took great care with his weaponry. Bilbo thought on the dwarf’s hands and how he wished they might touch him with the same fondness. The flame glinted off the pendant that hung from Thorin’s neck, and Bilbo flushed at the thoughts that entered his foolish mind. He knew what giving his pendant away meant, and he knew there would never be another he wished to give it to so much. But still he hesitated. That fear remained, and Bilbo recalled Kili’s anxiety, and Bofur’s wise words about the great sadness that often came with their custom. 

Bilbo sighed heavily. He was just a hobbit, and no matter how much he felt he belonged amongst the dwarves, he would always be…a hobbit. His fingers toyed with the pendant that hung from his neck and he flipped it up to observe the grasshopper on the back. Why a grasshopper? The others seemed to know something he did not. He frowned at it for a bit when a chin rested on his shoulder causing him to jump.

“Bofur! You frightened me,” Bilbo spoke and the dwarf smiled toothily at him. The hobbit watched as Bofur looked across the fire to where Thorin sat, then to back to Bilbo.

“Take a leap of faith,” the dwarf whispered softly into his ear, then grinned once more and walked away. Bilbo sat very still, his hand wrapped around his pendant. He smiled slightly, with a small laugh, then lowered his head and bit his lip. He tapped his fingers a few times against his leg then looked over at Kili and Fili. They leant against one another, Kili’s head resting against his brother’s shoulder. Bilbo’s heart clenched. He wanted that. He desperately wanted that. Without thinking he unlatched the pendant from its place on his neck. And before he had time to think he was standing and his legs were moving his body silently around the campfire. 

Bilbo stopped in front of the dwarf king, suddenly losing his courage. He held the pendant tightly to his chest and watched as Thorin focused on his sword. It was Dwalin who noticed him first, and he coughed to draw Thorin’s attention. The dwarf’s eyes looked up and Bilbo’s voice stuck in his throat. Thorin’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth as though to speak but Bilbo quickly stepped forward and held his hand out, the pendant shining within it. Thorin glanced at it, then back at Bilbo where he stared for some time. Then his expression became almost confused, and Bilbo thought perhaps he had made a very big mistake. The hobbit shook a bit, and creases appeared on his brow. His hand tightened around the pendant and he pulled it back towards himself again, bowing his head in shame. Still Thorin did not move and did not speak and Bilbo thought he might cry again, in front of the entire company. 

Dwalin shoved his elbow hard into Thorin’s side, and the dwarf king grunted in surprise then composed himself a bit. He eyed the hobbit one last time before standing and sheathing his blade. He placed a finger beneath Bilbo’s chin lifting his head to look into his eyes.

“I trust you know what you’re doing?” Thorin asked the hobbit, his voice sultry and thick. Bilbo nodded in return as he nervously looked into Thorin’s eyes. The dwarf removed his finger from the hobbit’s chin and lowered his hand to connect with Bilbo’s, pulling the pendant from it. Then he turned Bilbo around to face the company and pulled him to his chest gently, much as Fili had with Kili. Bilbo trembled as he felt Thorin begin to unbutton his shirt and heard his thick voice wash over him to address the other dwarves.

“I, Thorin, son of Thrain, enact my right to claim the…hobbit, offered before me as my own,” Thorin spoke and then he kissed the tip of Bilbo’s ear as his fingers pressed lightly against the hobbit’s neck. Bilbo knew he let a small squeak pass between his lips.

“Are there any, among my kin here today, that do not approve of my claim?” Thorin finished and his eyes travelled to each member of the company. He looked upon Bofur who was smiling with glee, and his two nephews, who smirked at him boldly. Then his old friend Balin, who nodded. His eyes landed on Gandalf, who was puffing away on his pipe-weed, shapes of lovebirds floating from it, a knowing glint in his eyes. Ori, Nori, Dori, all smiling. Bifur and Bombur, Oin and Gloin, all of whom nodded serenely. Finally Thorin looked at Dwalin. The warrior simply reached into his satchel and removed a small vial, tucking it into Thorin’s jacket with a pat.

“Be gentle with your little Grasshopper,” Dwalin chortled in his thick accent and returned his attention to his blade. Thorin raised an eyebrow and pulled the hobbit tighter against his chest. Bilbo gasped at the motion.

“Then, I take this hobbit before me, as my own, for the rest of time,” And Thorin unlatched the pendant from around his neck and replaced it with Bilbo’s, placing his own at Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo blushed when he felt it snap into place. The company was cheering and laughing again when Thorin’s hands pulled his shirt back quickly to reveal both his shoulders. Bilbo whimpered. The dwarf’s tongue ran from his shoulder up his neck to the hobbit’s ear, then repeated the action on the other side, his beard dragging across the hobbit’s skin. Then he placed a chaste kiss at the nape of Bilbo’s neck bringing chills to the hobbit’s entire body. A soft pressure at Bilbo’s lower back had him walking slowly deeper into the forest.

Thorin stopped him only when the sound of the dwarves’ singing had faded into soft hums, then turned him around so they faced one another. The dwarf touched at the pendant hanging from Bilbo’s neck.  
“Do you know what comes next, Halfling?” Thorin asked, his tone serious.

“Y-yes…I mean, I think I do,” Bilbo responded. Thorin pulled their bodies together in an embrace  
“If you are not ready, this night, I will wait for you,” The dwarf spoke. Though Bilbo could feel the king’s hardness pressing against him, and the shortness of his breath. And Bilbo felt heat rush to his face and places it never had before.

“I-I’m ready, I would not have offered myself if I was not,” Bilbo said, his voice more confident than he felt. Thorin backed away slightly then removed his weapons and thick jacket, laying it on the forest floor like a blanket. He pulled Bilbo to stand on top of it then began removing the hobbit’s clothes. Bilbo’s jacket and vest fell from his body, then his suspenders. Thorin’s fingers slid his shirt down his arms, stroking the hobbit’s skin along the way. The dwarf kissed a trail along Bilbo’s collar as he began undoing his breeches and Bilbo shook a bit with nerves. Thorin’s large hands pushed beneath the waistband to tickle at the hobbit’s rear, then he shoved them completely down the hobbit’s legs. Thorin stood back to take in Bilbo’s naked form, his eyes raking over the hobbit’s body. Bilbo couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Turn for me,” Thorin requested and Bilbo obeyed and looked over his shoulder at the dwarf timidly. Thorin’s hands ghosted over Bilbo’s back and down his rear, they rubbed at his thighs and squeezed at his waist, then a solitary finger ran down his spine and between his cheeks, to rub gently at the hobbit’s entrance. Bilbo squeaked and Thorin chuckled then removed his finger.

“Lay down, on your back, and spread yourself for me,” Thorin demanded, his voice gruff, and this time Bilbo hesitated a bit before he did as told. The ground was cold even through Thorin’s furs and the hobbit stalled for just a moment. Bilbo looked up at Thorin and spread his legs, baring his body completely to the king. Thorin watched him raptly as he began to undress. Bilbo watched as sinewy muscles were presented to him, years of battling and blacksmithing had crafted the dwarf’s body into a fine sculpture. His chest, nay his entire body was covered in dark black hairs and Bilbo blushed at the impressive form before him. Thorin’s arousal hung large and proud between his legs and Bilbo quivered in anticipation. 

Finally the dwarf knelt between Bilbo’s thighs and he reached into his pocket to pull out the vial gifted from Dwalin. Bilbo watched curiously as Thorin opened it and coated his fingers generously with the liquid within. He trailed them up the inside of Bilbo’s thigh leaving a wet path behind, until they reached his entrance. Bilbo shifted awkwardly.

“Have you ever done this before?” Thorin asked him. 

“O-of course not! I’m a Baggins after all…I would…never,” Bilbo stuttered.

“You’re also a Took,” Thorin said and Bilbo looked at him indignantly. They studied each other for a moment before Thorin smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” the dwarf finally spoke and he pushed a single finger against the ring of muscle. Bilbo tensed a bit, at the foreign feeling.

“Relax, relax,” Thorin whispered and he massaged Bilbo’s abdomen with his other hand. The finger was soon fully seated within Bilbo and he lay blushing at the unusual feeling. His hands gripped at the furs beneath him and he looked awkwardly to the side. When Thorin began to thrust it inside him Bilbo gasped. He felt the dwarf’s long hair cascade over his shoulders as Thorin placed a kiss on his cheek. Bilbo turned to look at him and the dwarf claimed his lips. Bilbo moaned and let Thorin invade his mouth while a second finger penetrated him. He bucked his hips up slightly in pleasure. When Thorin pulled away Bilbo heaved himself up to steal another kiss and Thorin groaned against his lips. The hobbit drew back in shame and turned his head to the side again.

“Sorry,” Bilbo whispered. Thorin muffled his voice, leaning over him to attack his lips with renewed vigour. He ran a hand down Bilbo’s chest towards his hardness. The dwarf gripped him, and stroked while he added a third finger to the hobbit’s heat below. Bilbo inhaled hard and threw his head back against the ground his back arching. He shook in Thorin’s arms as he felt the fingers scissoring in him.

“Let go,” Thorin whispered to him while kissing along his pointed ear. And Bilbo did, his body jerking wildly as he released in Thorin’s hand. Bilbo collapsed against the furs beneath him, panting, as his eyes closed. Thorin’s thumb brushed across his cheek bone and the dwarf kissed his nose.

“Open your eyes, don’t sleep just yet,” Thorin murmured.

“Wh-what?” Bilbo asked, hazily opening his eyes.

“I’m not done with you,” Thorin spoke, and he slipped his fingers from Bilbo’s still twitching body. The hobbit watched as Thorin coated himself in oil, pouring a little down Bilbo’s rear for good measure. Then he was pressing against the hobbit, rubbing his hands up and down Bilbo’s thighs. Thorin’s hardness slipped through the tight ring of muscle and he gently pushed forward into him.

“Oh my…,” Bilbo squeaked in wonder.

“Hold on to me,” Thorin grunted.

And Bilbo did, he grasped at Thorin as tight as possible feeling the dwarf thrust within him, and his legs wrapped around the dwarf’s waist, though they were not quite long enough to hook together. When Thorin hit that spot inside him again Bilbo bit down on his shoulder to stop himself from screaming. The dwarf moaned and moved impossibly deep thrusting with short quick jerks. Thorin’s arms lifted him slightly from the forest floor and he dominated him, thrusting with a wildness Bilbo had never seen before. They came together in a gasping and moaning mess, Thorin’s seed filling Bilbo with a warm tingling sensation. 

Thorin held the hobbit tightly long past when his trembling stopped. The two snuggled against each other tenderly and rested for a while. Bilbo stretched his body atop the dwarf’s and observed the king. He was sound asleep. Bilbo laughed lightly then rolled onto his back in the crook of Thorin’s arm. The stars were beautiful that night. The hobbit smiled then looked at the pendant around his neck. Thorin’s pendant. He lifted it and turned it out of curiosity. There was a beautifully etched ram on the back. How fitting. Thorin shifted then and pulled Bilbo into his side running fingers through his curls.

“Rest my Grasshopper,” he whispered gently and Bilbo closed his eyes and did just that.

+++++

The following morning Bilbo was subjected to quite a lot of teasing, though Thorin managed to put a stop to much of it by sending Fili and Kili off to collect some small animals for a meal. Bofur approached Bilbo with a greeting, his pipe hanging from his mouth. They chatted for a bit, then the cheery dwarf pulled the hobbit’s shirt down just a bit, revealing several red marks along his neck.

“Had a good night then?” Bofur asked him puffing some smoke from his pipe. Bilbo jerked back, his face red.

“T-that’s none of your concern!” He sputtered, pushing the dwarf away from him, and Bofur happily laughed and started up a mischievous song as he skipped away. Bilbo huffed for a bit but calmed when Thorin wrapped his arms around him from behind. Bilbo leant into his embrace and as Thorin kissed his neck Bilbo observed the company. Fili and Kili had returned, hair a mess and clothing astray and they began singing along to Bofur’s tune. Ori blushed at the raunchy lyrics and Dwalin teased him a bit. Gandalf was merrily bobbing his head along with several of the other dwarves as Bombur cooked their breakfast. And even with the darkness of Mirkwood ahead of them, Bilbo felt right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hummingbirds are a symbol of joy even in the darkest of days. They also represent energy, vitality, sincerity and playfulness. I thought it was perfect for Bofur. The Ram is a symbol of power, protection, drive, and fearlessness. And the Grasshopper represents luck, intuitiveness, courage, resourcefulness, and a great deal of other things. All of which are qualities I think our dear Bilbo possesses. I do believe I'm going to write a Dwalin/Ori story soon…though I've got a Fili/Kili next on my list at the moment.


End file.
